1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device in which a still image can be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element utilizing EL is currently used for a display device, a lighting device, and the like which include a display in which a moving image can be displayed. When a light-emitting element utilizing EL is used for a display device, the display device can have high visibility and can be thin and lightweight, which are great advantages. In addition, when a light-emitting element utilizing EL is used for a lighting device, since the light-emitting element can be formed in a film faun, a planar light emission can be easily obtained and the lighting device can be increased in size; these points are particularly effective.
Note that in a display device, there is a large expectation for moving image display, and in order to realize higher-definition image display, development in various fields such as a structure, a circuit design, a driving method, and the like of a TFT in a display region and the like as well as a light-emitting element has been conducted (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, a lighting device is expected not just to brighten up a room with light but also to be used for space design and interior design.